Such locking devices having a charging cable plug are used in the field of vehicles, particularly electric vehicles, in order to produce a secure and protected connection between the energy source and the vehicle during a charging process for the electrical energy storage device of the vehicle, by securing the charging cable, together with the charging cable plug, to the vehicle. In addition, such locking devices can serve the purpose of locking a panel, particularly a panel which is arranged behind the charging cable socket or a tank support or the like. For this purpose, there is at least one corresponding charging cable socket included on the vehicle, in order to then enable the vehicle to connect to an external charging station as the energy source. In this case, it is desirable to prevent the charging cable from being stolen, as well as the charging process from being interrupted by a third party, who then diverts the energy from the charging cable for an unintended use, and optionally charges another vehicle. For this purpose, such locking devices are configured between the charging cable plug and the corresponding charging cable socket on the vehicle, which is particularly controlled via the electronics of the vehicle, or between the charging cable plug and the corresponding charging cable socket on the charging station. In this case, it is particularly possible to take advantage of the security system of the vehicle—such as the electronic central lock system or the immobilization system. In any case, the charging process of the electrical energy storage device in electric vehicles takes significantly longer than a comparable gas filling process in vehicles driven by fossil fuels. For this reason, it is hardly possible for a user of the vehicle to personally monitor the entire charging process. As a result, this charging process will also take place unintentionally by means of the electrical charging cable.
A charging cable plug for electric vehicles is known from DE 10 2009 030 092 A1, said charging cable plug being mechanically locked via such a locking device having corresponding locking means. In this case, two locking means automatically advance into the openings in the charging cable plug provided therefor, when said charging cable plug is connected to the charging cable socket of the vehicle. In this manner, the charging cable plug is mechanically secured on the vehicle against unauthorized removal.
However, this prior art has the disadvantage that the electrical connection between the charging station and the vehicle is not permanently secured by the user during the charging process. As such, an undesired application of force to the charging cable can occur—for example as a result of an accident—by, for instance, a bicyclist, a pedestrian, or the like failing to notice the charging cable and pulling on the same by his or her movement. In this manner, the charging cable plug can be torn out of its charging cable socket in the vehicle or on the charging stations. In this case, parts of the charging cable or the particular locking device are typically destroyed, such that there is a risk of an electric shock or an electrical short circuit. In addition, the charging cable can be torn out of the charging cable socket, because this connection is not generally designed for mechanical loads. In this case as well, the problems described above can occur. What must be considered in this case is that the charging process particularly also takes place in public and potentially poorly-lit locations which are accessible to third parties. In addition, the occurrence of unauthorized parties suffering fatal hazards as a result of forcibly removing the charging cable plug from the charging cable socket should be prevented.